note to self
by punkrockcock
Summary: cremated remains are not a substitute for drugs, Axel my dear akuroku and soriku ect


The sun radiated flecks of light that wound and dipped under vertical blinds, barley scratching the surface of fifteen year old stubble that should have been nipping the edges of his baby face. Roxas squinted his eyes from an afterglow of sleep before stretching and pulling his body to arise from sweat drenched sheets; a smile greeted him upon opening his bedroom door belonging to his brother, Sora, a upturned mess (not as bad as his own) of chestnut hair accompanied with cobalt eyes akin with Roxas'; maybe Sora's resembled something like the ushering waves of the sea whilst Roxas' a glacial bleached blue. Sora had upon opening the door informed his brother of the kitchens current supply of bacon on toast, which Roxas was likely to miss if he hadn't promptly wound around Sora to hopefully catch the remains of the best morning breakfast his father could cook up.  
Once the two brothers scrabbled downstairs and just as quickly inhaled the scraps of bacon and black toast Sora announced that his current girlfriend of four years, Kairi, had fallen pregnant at eighteen with himself, and that Sora was planning to revamp an apartment in time for the baby, that Kairi's family would cover the cost expenses if Roxas and his parents would lend a small hand. Despite the abnormality of discussing the topic of Kairi's pregnancy at the breakfast table (never mind that Sora only just turned eighteen) the family, all but Roxas, seemed to approve to lend a hand in time for the arrival. Roxas was all but relived, now at a loss of appetite and more still in a state of shock as he forked the residue of bacon and charred toast whilst Sora had happily finished, taking his plate and wallowing upstairs to recover Roxas' bag and shoes before placing them before the doormat.

"Alright, I suppose I should be off to work so, ill pick you up later from school so we can start on the apartment, Roxas!" Sora half-shouted before shutting the door with a click.

Roxas let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. He scraped the remains of his breakfast into the bin and scrabbled upstairs to dress himself for school, brushing his teeth swiftly and dashing downstairs to slip on his shoes and sling his bag over his back before departing on the short school walk. Even though through his window the sun had seemed a beating hot vessel, much to Roxas' delight when he stepped out the door a mull grey cloud or two infected the crisp morning air signalling the sign of a heavy downpour, conflicting with this mornings weather report.

It wasn't before long the blond found himself a few footsteps away from the towering school gates embroidered with the plaque his school blazer adorned on his breast pocket. Roxas weaved through bunches of students quickly, heading towards his homeroom block, which inconveniently led right at the back of school. Roxas realized in his first year that he was not accustomed to socializing with that brutes and airheads that seemed to populate the school, after being there for a couple of months not one friend had appeared before him that could actually form a literate sentence or wasn't flashing shots of an up-skirt in front of him. In truth, a teenage boy in possession of a normal (or above) hormonal balance would in a fleeting moment grope said up-skirt flasher but Roxas wasn't exactly holding the most ''steady libido" per say.

After the many flights of stairs and stretched out corridors, Roxas arrived at his homeroom door, fortunately to an unopened door, he walked in with a slightly tired posture and slunk into his seat, before he would explode from the amount of unwavering stares directed at him, i mean what was there really to stare at anyway? He unpacked his school supplies, being careful to place everything down soundlessly under the teachers droning voice as she called out the register.  
Roxas tapped his fingers idly awaiting his name, eyes wandering aimlessly about the classroom to maybe find something or someone of int-

"Roxas? Roxas Black are you here?"

"Yes, miss, sorry yes" Roxas stuttered, voice brash from hours of not using it.

The register continued and voices began to fade into the background once again, the people around him becoming a threshold of stares. Roxas placed his head in his arms, trying to regain some sleep and cohere his thoughts about this evening and Sora's baby among st other things.  
His mind was a little more than jumbled, until he felt an almost timid shake on his shoulder. Roxas raised his head in alarm to find thin air, looking around his person he found no student had moved from their seats, _am I going crazy?_

* * *

Hours later and it was lunch, Roxas having found no companions on his third day of Kingdom High school, he picked at his cold chicken sandwich accompanied by_ Brett Easton Ellis' Imperial Bedrooms_. Roxas relished in the hour of alone time, though, having remembered his brothers request to help with the apartment. Upon ceasing his thoughts and concentrating on the book, Roxas heard a slight creak of the seat infront of him, in the corner of his eye he caught something akin to blonde hair and blue eyes. Sighing, and closing his book Roxas dared to look over to the seat infront of him. it was empty. Roxas gazed for a second in the surrounding area, nothing resembled blonde and blue, besides maybe Larxene, though she was sat a good few feet away with the group of unruly boys Roxas shared a spanish class with. Larxene caught Roxas' eye, much to his dismay, he moved his glance back around once again.

Roxas furrowed his brows, putting away his lunch and book, to scan quickly around the dinner hall. A number of blue eyed blonde haired students littered inside, but none that he could identify._ It's probably just a joke, or i'm tired_ Roxas mused. As if on Que the bell rang, signalling that very Spanish class Roxas was now not looking forward too.

* * *

Spanish was needless to say, loud. Most of the troublemakers from the school happened to be in this class, much to Roxas' misfortune. He was placed in the seat next to one of the unruly boys Laxrene hung around with, though he didn't really say or write much, thankfully. Roxas sat himself down next to the nameless redheaded boy, who so it seemed had a carefully placed stoic expression that could rival Medusa's powers.

The hour was passing slowly, and Roxas was hardly finding any more will to live, as his eyes drooped slowly, closing, close-  
a whisper in his ear made him grip on his desk,

"Roxas"

Roxas scanned the room, his seatmate fast asleep, and had no sign of being awoke presently, and everyone else seemed to be working or sleeping also. This was somehow beginning to get weird, these past three days at Kingdom were filled with these unusual experiences, of his peers avoiding him and those strange noises and touches, it seemed as though he was living in another dimension to everyone else, although he couldn't absolutely confirm it seeing as he did have his name called out every homeroom and was included in the homework-receiving process.

Roxas glanced over to the fiery-haired boy next to him, who seemed to be still fast asleep. He somehow gained comfort from looking at this boys face, or almost a slight sense of de-ja-veu. It was strange, he was sure he had never seen this boy before, or else he would have remembered his name for definite. Maybe these feelings linked with the weird occurrences among st other unorthodox happenings within the school.

* * *

When the final bell rung Roxas was making his way out of the school gates, he swerved around to the exit to wait for Sora when someone called his name quite loud. Roxas, assuming it was another one of these strange happenings, decided to ignore it. He was almost blown straight over when a presence bellowed behind him, tipping him forward a little. It was a small girl, black hair and glacial eyes decorated in porcelain skin. She slid from Roxas' back and smiled widely at him, but Roxas had never seen this girl in his entire life.

"Good to have you back, Roxas! you have no idea how-"

She was abruptly stopped by a hand on her shoulder, leading too a tall pink haired male,

"Xion, lets leave this young boy you _clearly dont know_, alone, alright?"

The girl held a slightly downtrodden look and glanced at Roxas quickly before turning to leave with the taller man.

"Wait, excuse me!" Roxas stuttered, and ran in an attempt to catch the girl's sleeve, but she pulled it away quickly, running to a group at the front of the school exit, who appeared to have held who Roxas could recognize as Larxene and the redheaded boy from his Spanish class.

Roxas turned around to watch the road again, but Sora was stood, broad chest right in front of him, he grabbed Roxas' hand and quickly led him to the car, without any form of explanation.

The drive to Sora's apartment was a silent one, Roxas felt uneasy and a little bit confused, but he decided to shed these feelings in light of helping his brother.

"Thanks alot for helping Roxas, I was hoping my brother Axel was going to be coming to help today but he is rather unreliable.." Kairi said, smoothing a hand over Roxas' shoulder as she ushered him inside.

"Rox, there is buckets of paint over in the living room if you want to start masking the bedrooms," Sora handed Roxas a pair of overalls "And some clothes, that will probably be too big but don't mind them"

Roxas decided to erase the events of today from his mind with some good old manual labor. He hopped into the dirty cream overalls and picked up some base layer paint and a roller. Roxas walked to the master bedroom, a giant window gaped in the left wall and the edges of the wall were taped down. There was also a pair of short step ladders resting on the window sill. Roxas got to work straight away.

* * *

After about three hours painting the master bedroom, Roxas was sweating slightly and had finished the second wall. He clambered down the step ladders, and rested them once more against the window sill.  
A loud voice shook him from his half-awake state. He couldn't quite cohere it, so he turned to the source.

Standing in the doorway, splattered in paint overalls,

Roxas was shocked, to say the least.

* * *

please review if you have any thoughts or criticism.


End file.
